


rainy ending given to a perfect day

by gigglesandfreckles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker Would Have Been Such A Good Dad & Here Is The Proof, Fluff, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Writing Prompt: Petrichor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesandfreckles/pseuds/gigglesandfreckles
Summary: Anakin laughed, his head thrown back, curls plastered to his forehead. The rain rolled down his face straight into his mouth and eyes but he didn’t seem to care. It was a baptism of sorts for him and Ahsoka wasn’t even sure he knew she was still standing there.He was a mad man. Unlike any other Jedi and any other person. But Ahsoka was better because of him and so was the galaxy.(or: Snips and Skyguy have a rain day!! laughter! sweets!)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	rainy ending given to a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a prompt fill but ran away from me a bit so here we are!! the prompt was _petrichor: the pleasant smell that accompanies the first rain after a long period of dry weather._
> 
> just something about Anakin Skywalker and _kids_ , man. turns me into mush every time!!! also, yeah–me? using taylor swift lyrics for a title again? hmm.

“A walk?”

“Unless you wanna run,” Anakin shrugged, pulling off his boots and shoving his feet into trainers that looked far too old and small to be worn in public. But her Master had never seemed to prioritize any sort of style. Strange, considering the Senator he so frequently liked to spend his time with.

“Um, no thanks.”

“Come on, Snips. It’s a beautiful day!”

“It’s a _cloudy_ day and the _only_ day of R&R before redeployment.”

Anakin huffed impatiently, tying off his trainers. “R&R is _boring_.” He stood back up, arms folded across his chest. “Are you coming or not?”

Ahsoka looked up at him. They so rarely got to spend time together outside of missions and training. And he did seem to be in a particularly good mood today.

“All right, all right. But you’re getting me a caramel lammo.”

“Deal,” he said, grinning widely.

They made their way out of the temple and toward the market. She followed him, but wasn’t surprised at the route he took. It’s where he always went when given the opportunity to get out of the Temple. And Anakin took _every_ opportunity to get out of the Temple.

“Do you smell that?” he said after a while.

She scrunched her nose up in a sniff. “What?”

“Rain,” he said, a small smile playing on his lips as he closed his eyes and looked to the sky. He looked younger like this, Ahsoka noticed. “Rain is coming.”

“Then shouldn’t we be going _inside?_ ”

“No way!” Anakin cried, looking back at her and resuming their walk. “It almost never rains here.”

“We’re gonna get wet.”

“Why are you complaining? You don’t even have _hair._ ”

She grumbled under her breath in response, but followed him nonetheless.

“Caramel lammo, coming right up,” he sang as they swung around the corner of the market. It was small, sectioned off right beyond the central Senate corridor. The whole planet functioned as a city, but this little corner of the world felt out-of-place. Like a village. People were kinder here.

Anakin seemed to fit in better here, too.

“Nacoma!” he cried, smiling from ear to ear. He raised both hands in greeting.

Nacoma, the small shop owner, clambered around his booth and embraced Anakin. Ahsoka watched curiously. 

“How’ve you been?” Anakin asked warmly, his eyes alight with happiness.

“Busy! It’s been a while but–”

“Your daughter!” Anakin shouted, then laughed. “ _Kriff_ , Nacoma, how old is she now?”

Nacoma turned around instead of answering and bent back over the booth. He emerged a moment later with a face-splitting smile. “Ask her yourself, Ani!”

Ahsoka tilted her head at that. It was a childhood nickname that she’d known about, but she’d never heard anyone actually _use_ it. Did he introduce himself like that? On purpose?

A small girl stepped out from behind the booth with a shy smile. She was maybe five or six years old. Blonde curls struggling out of a haphazard braid. Her face was flushed and eyes were bright like she’d just been running.

“Hi Janoo,” Anakin smiled, crouching down in front of her. Ahsoka didn’t think she’d ever heard him speak so softly. “Remember me?”

The girl gave a tiny nod.

“You’ve grown up so much!” Anakin said, still smiling. “Last time I saw you, you were this big!” He held his hands in front of him, only a few inches of space in between them.

Janoo shook her head with a silly grin.

“No?” Anakin lifted an eyebrow, theatrically. “Maybe it was… _this big?_ ” He dropped his mechno-arm and instead pinched the air between his thumb and pointer finger. Maybe an inch of space in between the fingers.

 _"No,_ ” she giggled. She stretched her arms as wide as they could go. “ _This big!_ ”

Anakin scratched his chin for a moment. “Wait a minute. If you were _that big_ , would I have been able to do…” He jumped back up to his full height, stopping her up with him. “ _This?!_ ” He spun her around as she squealed in glee.

Ahsoka found herself smiling.

“ _Ani, Ani!_ ” the little girl repeated in between gasps of laughter.

“ _Faster, faster_ , you said?” He picked up the pace, spinning in place and completely oblivious to the looks he was getting around the market. Finally, he slowed his spins and set her back on the ground. She stumbled into his leg, giggling all the while.

Anakin looked up at Nacoma. “Two caramel lammos, please.”

The shop owner shook his head in laughter as he busied himself behind the booth, grabbing the desserts. “I wish I had your energy, my friend.” He grabbed a small bag, placing the round candies cakes inside. “You’re a natural with the little ones.”

Anakin grabbed the bag and passed it off to Ahsoka. He dug around in the pockets of his robes for credits, but Nacoma stopped him.

“No, no, you know better than that.” Nacoma smiled kindly. Janoo stood with her dad behind the booth now, but continued to watch Anakin with wide, adoring eyes. “Just come back and see us next time you’re on world. And bring Padmé!”

Anakin tensed a bit at that, but forced a smile. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. As if it was _surprising_ to her that he brought the Senator down here.

“Enjoy your day, Ani,” Tacoma waved then turned to Ahsoka and nodded. “Little Ani.”

Ahsoka grinned.

“And hurry back indoors! The sky’s about to open!” Nacoma called after them as they left. 

Anakin threw a laugh over his shoulder. “I’m counting on it!”

As if on cue, thunder rumbled. Ahsoka looked up and over at her Master. He was still smiling.

“Why the good mood all of a sudden? Did you _forget_ the part where we’re only stuck here for a day because we crashed the ship?”

“It was a minor scuff.”

“We lost the _engine._ ”

“All right then. It was a minor _life-endangering situation._ ” He sent Ahsoka a mischievous smile. “Nothing we haven’t handled before.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” she said, “because it’s not like you’re _normally_ a grump or anything. But…you’re happy. Like _really_ happy.”

Thunder rumbled again and Anakin’s smiled widened.

Ahsoka just chuckled and shook her head. “You’re weird sometimes, Skyguy. _Weird._ ”

“Well then perhaps you’ve taught me as much as I’ve taught you, my little Padawan.” He flicked her Padawan beads and snatched the bag of dessert from her hands. “Because if we’re talking _weird…_ you definitely have a place on that scale.” He pulled one of the caramel lammos out and took a bite. 

Ahsoka grabbed the bag back. Smiled victoriously. He’d left the bigger one for her. “If my lammo gets rained on, I’m coming for you.”

“Better eat it quick then.”

“I want to _savour it._ ”

“Savour _this!_ ” he cried suddenly, throwing his arms in the air and laughing fully. Ahsoka’s face screwed up in baffled confusion for a moment before she felt the first drop. It’s like he could _feel_ the rain before it came. It was impressive, honestly. But it was also infuriating because–

“You could have _warned me!_ ” she screamed, pulling the hood of her robe up and over her head. She pulled the bag containing her lammo as far under her robe as possible.

Anakin laughed, his head thrown back, curls _plastered_ to his forehead. The rain rolled down his face straight into his mouth and eyes but he didn’t seem to care. It was a baptism of sorts for him and Ahsoka wasn’t even sure he knew she was still standing there. 

He was a mad man. Unlike any other Jedi and any other _person._ But Ahsoka was better because of him and so was the galaxy. 

She sighed through a laugh and withdrew the paper bag, watching it crinkle in on itself as it became drenched in the rain. The sweet made the short journey from the bag to Ahsoka’s mouth. She swallowed it in a single bite.

“That’s the spirit, Snips!” Anakin yelled over the pour of the rain, shoving his sopping hair out of his face. He continued to laugh heartily until she joined him. 

When he pushed her hood back off her montrals with a wild grin, she let him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading/commenting/kudosing!
> 
> follow along with my Star Wars hyperfixation on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/giggles-and-freckles)!


End file.
